1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride-type vehicle, and more particularly to a saddle-ride-type vehicle where a rider's seat is supported on a seat frame.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional motorcycle, such as a saddle-ride-type vehicle, a structure has been proposed wherein front ends of a pair of left and right seat frames are disposed approximately parallel to a rider's seat and are fastened to a main cross member by means of fastening bolts. See, for example, JP-A-2013-71682. The seat frame includes a horizontal member formed substantially horizontally so as to hold the rider's seat with a connecting member inclined downwardly toward a main frame from the horizontal member and connected to the main frame on a front side of the horizontal member.
In the conventional structure where the seat frame is disposed approximately horizontally so as to hold the rider's seat as described above, there exists a drawback that a space layout below the rider's seat is restricted.